gramelugefandomcom-20200214-history
Lovek
The loveks are a race of man-like creatures most well-known for their abnormal biological processes. In fact, many see their very existence as a mockery of both man and nature. Though they have long been enemies of almost every other race, some are embracing trade to further their own economic stability in exchange for goods largely unique to the eastern portion of Grameluge. They are divided into several sub-types, each with their own unique cultures and abilities, depending on the location in which they are born. Appearance & Biology The majority of loveks appear almost identical to humans, with the exception of their perfect complexions and pointed ears. However, it is entirely possible for a lovek to appear as any other race, depending on where it is born. Regardless of what they mimic, they will always appear to be almost too perfect and uncannily so. This inherent creepiness about them leads many to distrust them. A lovek is firmly unlike any other creature that can be found in Grameluge, with even most monstrosities bearing a closer resemblance to "normal." Firstly, they do not excrete waste of any kind. They may eat the pure "fruits" grown by their guardian deities without any adverse effects, but when eating anything else they will be forced to regurgitate after absorbing its nutrients. This leads loveks to see other races' foods as gross, while other races think the Loveks are gross for their constant vomiting. Additionally, despite mostly appearing like mammals, loveks produce eggs which are also released from the mouth. This occurs asexually and usually within only a few years before a lovek dies. When populations are low, guardian deities can produce several eggs themselves, but will come at the cost of its lifespan. When a Lovek dies, its "corpse" becomes encapsulated much like an insect undergoing metamorphoses. (Note: there is a small grace period before encapsulation begins, after which no movement can occur without killing the body) While in this state, the body becomes a thick, gooey substance that can be harvested as food or a magical ingredient at the cost of killing the lovek permanently. After a period of time it will be released in a new form. This form can either be the more common ethereal force running on basic instincts or as an entirely new being that retains its old consciousness and memories. The ethereal force generally does nothing but watch over an area if alone, but can become incredibly dangerous if several of them form a cluster. These beings cause the air to seem heavy for outsiders and likewise the air without them present feels hollow to a lovek. Being born into a new form, referred to as a strazhum, is typically for those of exceptional strength, either physically or mentally. The strazhum become somewhat of a minor deity, acting to teach, protect, and bless those that it considered friends/family in its previous life. Regardless of form, reincarnated loveks will be spiritually bound to the place where their old body died with the exception of the incredibly powerful which can up to several kilometers of free reign. Culture & Religion With the exception of the modern tundra loveks, lovek society is divided into small communities with a single strazhum acting as their leader until a new one comes to take its place. When a particularly famous lovek is soon to be reborn, a great festival is held to celebrate their rebirth. During these festivals, paints of all colors are thrown into the air and upon buildings and roads in hope that their new form will be inspired. (Note: these paints easily wash off with water). On the other side of the coin, criminals that are put to death have their transformational state eaten as a means of scaring children into not following in their footsteps. Rather than worshiping a god directly, the lovek instead pray to their local strazhum whom in turn sends their wishes to their god. Each strazhum acts as a sort of patron saint based on their specialty in life. Though they acknowledge the existence of other gods, they only pay respect to Ranzov, the All-Father that created them, who appears an indecipherable mass of colors and shapes. According to their lore, Ranzov created them as perfect beings but they became dirtied by the world around them, thus leading to adaptive appearances. To be able to shed this form, become what they were always meant to be, and protect those close to them after death is considered to be their greatest honor. Lovek Sub-types Half-Loveks Though not technically a distinct kind of lovek, half-loveks are different enough from "true" loveks to warrant their own classification. They are the result of some sort of birth defect, and make up ~30% of lovek births. On top of being well below typical lovek height, they are unable to produce children of their own and they do not metamorphose upon death. This has led to them being looked down upon by most of their true lovek peers. Despite this, they maintain a friendly and determined demeanor, often wanting to make names for themselves. Because they cannot naturally have children, they commonly adopt orphans of other races. Tundra Loveks The most well-known type of lovek boasting porcelain skin, those from the tundra have formed the most human-like society in terms of both structure and aesthetic. Unlike other loveks, their communal mindset has led to a country-wide government led by the most powerful strazhum. However, with it came many power struggles and government upheavals over the course of their history. They are known for their mastery over generic magic and are believed to be the originators of it. They have lost much of their land to the Barahursk disaster, in which a half-lovek attempted to seize the power of ancient and powerful spirits thus releasing their energy and infecting the land. Though it is dangerous, many enter this dangerous area to find items deeply imbued with magic to sell and make their fortunes. Their half-loveks, who are typically banned from magical academies, are experts with magical artifacts. Their guardian spirits usually inhabit important buildings and or take on forms of great beauty. Jungle Loveks Jungle loveks are the most secluded type, typically only being found deep within the Lal Rekin jungle. They do not trade with outsiders, seeing the jungle's resources as too precious. Because of this, they are at constant with the lizardfolk that also reside in the jungle and trade off its goods to the outside. Though naturally brown-skinned, they boast the ability to adapt their skin color to match those of the trees around them, going so far as to imitate patterns. Their half-loveks are incredibly uncommon, but have a strong liking for wildlife. Their guardian spirits tend to inhabit the trees of the jungle or develop a plant-like form. Ash Loveks Ash loveks dwell in the Wulkol Ashlands, possessing appropriately grey to black skin. Having adapted to the constant ash storms, their eyesight has become incredibly sharp in low visibility and have formed a natural coating at the cost of being weak to sunlight. They live off of the magma fruits produced by the Wulkol trees that grow on the land's many volcanoes. They are traders by nature, being stationed at the last relatively safe place in the south before the hostile Lal Rekin jungle, and sell off important supplies to travelers. Their half-loveks stand on equal footing in their society, as they are responsible for the creation of the ever so valuable automatons. Their guardian spirits tend to bind themselves to these automatons or they will develop the forms of strange, uncanny beasts. Category:Races